


agnus dei - agent 47

by monsterenergies (zawarudos)



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Agent 47 - Freeform, Catholic Rosary, Confessional, Confessions, Gen, Gen Work, Italian Character(s), Italiano | Italian, Mostly Gen, No Romance, No Smut, No Spoilers, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, but its from the old games weewoo, hitman 2: silent assassin, hitman: codename47, if you squint carefully, mentioned diana burnwood, pre-hitman: contracts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zawarudos/pseuds/monsterenergies
Summary: a short piece in which agent 47 returns to the church gardens in sicilly and confesses to the now recovering father vittorio.
Kudos: 4





	agnus dei - agent 47

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't much as you can see but its a tiny little experiment !

"47, we're very glad to hear from you again. how is vittorio? has he recovered?" diana had asked through the earpiece. 

"he looks traumatized. i should go back to help him." the agent had admitted. for once, he had felt guilt. he had saved vittorio from sergei, killed all of his henchmen, but at what cost? the church gardens look a mess, all the work that the both of them had put was ruined. but only 47 knew of the truth, the truth as to why he did it. "47, is this what you want to do? we have contracts in paris tomorrow evening, we have a flight booked in for tonight." diana said, granted the contracts were pretty important however it felt as if he had an instinct to go.

"i can handle it. it will only be for a couple of hours diana, there isn't any rush." the agent had assured him, sighing diana could only agree and follow along. 

"no secret cameras or guards watching us though, that's the condition." 47 added, "we simply want what's best for you at the agency." diana said before closing the call off. 

47 looked at the door that lead to the entrance of the church, he opened the door and there was the church gardens. flowers had blossomed, the trees were a lot more brighter than when he was here the second time around. the animals had been taken care of and there had been new additions to vittorio's garden. 

_**rabbits.** _

since his asylum days, he had grown very fond of rabbits. their peaceful nature was what attracted 47's attention to them but the rabbit he distinctively remembered got killed in a very cruel prank. such cruelness got the better of him.

he opened the other shed that used to have all his guns and rifles, now it was just storage as he had demanded the international contract agency to take all of his guns back to a hotel room he had rented out. 

"my son...you came back!" the overjoyed vittorio saw him coming out of the shed. "come with me." he said. 47 had followed the priest that he considered his friend inside the church. it had been renovated after the events of the now deceased client sergei had completely raided the place after he had a hand at human cloning. 

"how have you been padre?" 47 asked the elderly man, "i have seen the light at the end of the tunnel my son, you have saved me and this church i cannot thank you enough." vittorio had answered back. 

47 solemn expression remained, he wasn't like any other human and how he wished he could tell the man that he had much worse to save him but what was the use in that? vittorio had already been in denial about what had happened.

"you have saved this church, you have saved me. but i see you are a busy man with decisions to make. you left this at the gate." vittorio said, unraveling his hands to reveal the rosary that he had intially gave him. vittorio placed the rosary in 47's hands and left a small grin upon his face.

"please...take this from me." he said, whilst 47 couldn't entirely refuse it, he nodded and took the rosary from his grasp.

"thank you father. i have to leave very soon." 

whilst he didn't belong in the world and knew where his choices had lead him, he was sure to not forget father emilio vittorio.

maybe he did have a place here.

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys !!   
> this is one of my many pieces that isn't related to jojo's !! ( you guys may or may not know me as zawarudos where i post a lot of jojo related fanfiction )  
> for a really long time, i've wanted to post something in relation to hitman and here it is🤭
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy it and you're more than welcome to drop comments🥺💕


End file.
